Voices
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: Randy Orton needed a new song and he had no clue what one he wanted to use... Will he and his girlfriend come up with a song that will be good that describes him perfectly or not or will he stick with what he already has? *No certain year just writing to the song Voices by Rev Theory Randy Orton/OC
A/N All credit goes to Rev Theory for the song Voices... Rich Luzzi is amazing writer... Love the song!

Randy Orton needed a new song and he had no clue what one he wanted to use... Will he and his girlfriend come up with a song that will be good that describes him perfectly or not or will he stick with what he already has? *No certain year just writing to the song Voices by Rev Theory Randy Orton/OC

Voices

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me

Randy and his girlfriend of two years Kinley DiBiase were sitting in his hotel room before having to be at the show that night. Randy had a creative meeting earlier that day with Kinley as she was also his Personal Assistant and they were told to find him new theme music before the production crew would do it for him. Randy was in the process of forming a new group and it was the start of a new heel turn for him.

Randy couldn't help but smile at Kinley as she was stretched across the bed looking on her laptop and she could play the music if she found one that she liked. So far everything that she had found he hated. Then again he wasn't the easiest person to get along with when it came to music he had his usual stuff he listened too and it was a little to Heavy Metal for the fans of the WWE as he was told by Vince and a few others.

You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questionin' your faith  
I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate 

"Babe do you like Godsmack for anything?" Kinley asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Depends on the song which one are you thinking of?" Randy said as he sat down behind her and start to rub her lower back. Kinley let out a moan "I take it that feels good."

"Yes your hands are so strong babe." Kinley told him "Oh it's I Stand Alone" Kinley pulled it up on her computer and played the song for him.

"I like it babe but don't know if it is the song for me." Randy said

"Okay honey. I will keep looking." Kinley said and came across a band she knew and had seen in concert a few months back. "Um baby what about Rev Theory?"

"I have heard of them and they are good what song?" Randy asked

"Um Voices." she said and pulled it up on youtube and played it for him. She loved the song and hoped he would as well.

Randy listened to the song and fell in love with it. "It has my persona of I am the Apex Predator right in it. I hear Voices people have said it before." Kinley just giggled. She often gave him a hard time if he asked a question and soon he was answering it himself and as usual she would ask if the voices were talking to him again. It was their own inside joke.

"Love it. I will tell Paul and see what he has to say and go from there. I know they usually have to have permission from the group that sings it." Randy said. Kinley picked up her phone and searched through her phone for a number and hit send. Randy was little confused.

"Hello." Rich asked

"Hey Rich it's Kinley DiBiase how are you?" She asked

"Good what is going on I haven't heard from you in a while you still dating Randy Orton?" Rich asked as they were good friends she had done some PA for him when they first started out as a group and the two kept in touch.

"Yes I am. I have a quick question for you." Kinley said

"Oh what is it?" Rich asked

"Randy has to find a new theme song and we both think that Voices would be good fit for him. Would he be able to use it?" Kinley asked. The line went quiet while Rich thought it over.

"Sure I don't see why not. Give me your email and I will write a letter saying it's okay since I am the one who wrote it." Rich said

Kinley rattled off her email and said good bye to Rich and hung up. Randy just looked at her with a look of surprise on his face. "What honey?"

"You know the lead singer of Rev Theory?" Randy asked

"Yeah I was his PA for about a year and half before I moved to the WWE." Kinley stated and leaned back into Randy who wrapped his arms around her. "Rich said you can use the son and sending me a letter that it's okay by him."

"Very nice thank you baby girl." Randy said Kinley leaned up and kissed his jaw line and snuggled back into his arms.

"You are most welcome. Now let's just hope that Vince and the rest of the creative team like it." Kinley said and Randy just nodded his head in agreement.

I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising

Randy and Kinley just relaxed around their room for the day till it was time to head to the arena as they were in Wichita Ks for the night then headed home for a few days to relax. Kinley printed off the email from Rich and Randy took it with him to the creative meeting he had email with him and got the okay from Vince and the creative team he would start using the music on the next Monday Night Raw.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)

Randy finally found Kinley she was sitting down in catering talking to a few of the Diva's which she couldn't really stand but was trying to be nice and kissed her on the cheek and told her that Vince and Paul agreed and he could use Voices as his new theme music. Kinley was all smiles when he said that.

 **** Thanks for letting Randy use the song he is debuting it tonight hope you are watching!** KCD**

 _ ****You bet your ass I'm watching. Let me know when Randy has a few days free and we would love to have you two at our next concert.** RL**_

 ****Will let you know when is the next concert?** KCD**

 ** _**In two weeks in St Louis actually backstage passes and everything we can even do supper before or after the concert** RL_**

 ****Sweet we would love too** KCD**

* ** _*See ya in two weeks it's a Saturday night hope Orton is free for it** RL_**

All the lawyers are defenseless  
All the doctors are diseased  
And the preachers all are sinners  
And police just take the grease  
All you judges, you are guilty  
All the bosses, I will fire  
All you bankers will have losses

Politicians are all liars

Kinley looked up on her phone calendar to make sure Randy was free and sure enough he was she quickly text Rich back and told him they would be there for the night and they would catch up later as she had a meeting to go too.

That night as Randy won his match against a very easy Cody Rhodes the couple were finally headed back to the hotel and finally loaded the bus and headed out for the next show. Kinley told Randy about the invite to the concert and he was excited as well. The next two weeks passed quickly and soon the couple were getting ready to go to the concert. Rich had called earlier in the day and they were meeting for supper at Panera Bread for a late lunch as Rich didn't want to preform on a huge lunch or dinner. Randy just stepped out of the shower and couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend he was deeply in love with her. Kinley was doing her make up and smiled at him as she finished her eyes.

I see darkness falling  
I hear voices calling  
I feel justice crawling  
I see faith has fallen

Kinley slipped on a cute black tank top then a blue one over that as she knew that Randy loved the two colors on her and her jeans. Then went to look in the closet for her black Spanx jacket that she had that was in black to go over it as she knew it would be chilly in the arena that night. As she walked out of the closet Randy was now in jeans and had his shoes on but still shirtless which Kinley would have preferred but they were going to be in public and knew that would cause a riot alone.

Randy looked up from shaving and smiled at her as he was deeply in love with and rinsed off his face and pulled Kinley close and kissed her sweetly.

"What is on your mind Viper?" Kinley asked as she sat down on the counter in the bathroom and watched him start to slip on his shirt.

"A few things." Randy said as he got down on one knee and Kinley just gasped. "I love you babe and have for years since we started dating, you have pulled me out of darkness and I will be forever thankful for that baby. You complete me in more ways than one will you do the honor and please marry me and become Mrs. Kinley Orton?" and held up a very beautiful 3 carat diamond ring in a halo setting and done in platinum silver.

"YES" Kinley just shouted "I love you too baby and you complete me in more ways than one as well babe." Randy stood up and kissed her with passion and held onto her for nearly dear life and looked at the time and said they had better head out.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you

They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)

That afternoon was wonderful and after having a great lunch at Panera and thankfully not a lot of fans interrupted them for pictures or autographs. Rich handed Kinley their tickets and backstage passes and told her to call him when they got to the arena and he would let them back and congratulated them on their engagement he was happy for them.

I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising

The night proved to be both fun and relaxing Kinley was happy to see a few of her friends that had always traveled with the group like hair and make up and Rich's wife who she was close with. Randy couldn't help but smile at his soon to be bride she was so beautiful she was singing to the music and so full of light. Randy couldn't wait to marry her and start a family. That night once they got home Randy slowly took Kinley over and made love to her that night as they laid in bed her head resting on his chest.

"Randy when do you want to get married?" Kinley asked as she rolled to her back. Randy rolled to face her and propped up on one elbow and kissed her forehead.

"Well Mania is in two week so after that anytime how long of engagement do you want?" Randy asked

"To be honest I don't want a long one at all. I would be more than happy to go to the courthouse and get married but if we did that then both sets of parents would kill us, Vince and Stephanie would kill us and I think half of the roster would as well babe."

Randy couldn't help but chuckle as he knew Kinley was right on that. "How about we look at a date and talk to Vince and see what we can do. Do you want to get married here or in Clinton where your family is from babe."

"Talk to Vince babe and see what can be done. I love you." Kinley said as she snuggled into him and they both let sleep claim them.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)

Randy that year took a loss at Mania to take some time off and soon they were planning the wedding that summer to take place in Clinton where her family was from. Randy and Kinley were beyond excited to get married. As the weeks passed the wedding was getting closer and closer and Randy had a few surprises for Kinley for the wedding. Randy had called Rich and invited him and his wife and Rich asked Randy if he could sing for the couple when they came in for the reception and Randy agreed and said he would see them later.

The wedding was finally here and Randy couldn't wait to see the look on Kinley's face as she had no clue that Rich was there and once they were married before God and family and friends Rich slipped out of the church and headed to the reception and got warmed up for the bride and groom to make their way into the reception hall.

"Randy how much longer do we have to stand out here?" Kinley asked as she leaned into him.

"A few more minutes babe John is going to introduce us." Randy said as the doors opened and John announced the couple they walked into the hall and Rich's voice sounded throughout the entire hall singing Voices. Kinley was in shock and kissed Randy with passion and the song played and they danced to it as husband and wife.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me 

A/N: Sorry I have been so quiet on here.. Life gets in they way a little too much with family. I am still working on Gone But Not Forgotten please keep your eyes peeled for updates too it.

Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
